You're perfect to me
by Brooklynn18
Summary: Bella's new at school and meets Edward, then he just disappears. Bella starts her first group therapy class and is surprised when she sees Edward there too. What would cause these two teens to go to therapy?Can they help each other get through there pain?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sometimes I wonder if you were an angel  
Would you fly, would you fly  
Or would you just hover right here by my side  
Keeping me warm and dry  
Keeping me safe by you side  
Mother mother won't fall from grace  
Light a room with the lines on your face  
And if you were a river run dry  
Well I'd sing you sweet bye and bye.

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight.

It was seventy degrees in California. The sun was high in the clear blue sky. There wasn't a cloud for miles.

"Mom, please let me go. Everyone is going to be there. This is perfect weather for the beach." I begged for the hundredth time.

"No, Bella. Have you not watched the news lately? Another person was killed. That makes ten in the past month. You're not leaving this house until the cops catch whoever is behind this." My mom said, frustrated that I wouldn't let it go.

"Renee!" I wined. "Enough, Isabella!"

Yup, definitely mad.

"I hate you." I mumbled. "I heard that." She said as she grabbed her car keys off of the hook by the front door and left for work

Work.

That's all she ever does. She leaves when the sun comes up and doesn't come home until the moon is high in the night sky.

My mom is a grade nine teacher and a trainer at a local gym. She goes straight from school to the gym. I hardly ever see her. Maybe that's why her and my dad split up. I was only a baby when they divorced. They told me it was because they thought they were to young, but I know it's because my mom cares more about work then anything.

Now, don't get me wrong, my mom loves me and I love her. When she is home, which isn't often she spends her extra time with me.

I treasure every minute of it.

I woke up very suddenly out of a deep sleep. I looked out my window and the sky was still pitch black. The red numbers on my digital alarm clock said it was only 4:47 in the morning.

Great.

I got out of bed and went down to get a coffee. I knew once I was up I was never getting back to sleep.

As I walked toward the kitchen I noticed my mom's shoes, coat, and keys weren't by the front door like always. I went up to her room and her bed was still made. It looks like she hasn't slept in it.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I jumped.

Who could possibly be at my house at this time?

"Hi, are you Isabella Swan, daughter of Renee Dwyer?" The man asked as I pulled the front door open. I quickly noticed he was a cop. "I am. Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Um yes, it's about your mother." He said and cleared his throat. "What is it? Is she okay?" I asked. I was starting to get nervous. "Um no. I'm sorry but your mother was involved in a drive by shooting. She passed away on the way to the hospital. Again, I'm sorry for your loss." He watched me for a minute to make sure I wasn't going to fall apart then gave me a sympatric smile and walked away. I shut the door and fell to the floor.

This is surreal. My mom was my best friend. She's the women that carried me in her womb for nine months, and then cared for me for the other seventeen.

This has to be some sick joke. It can't be real.

Can it?

Will I really never get to eat her famous pancakes again? Or see her beautiful smile? Or hear her laugh when I tripped over my own feet?

She didn't deserve this. She was a hard working, loving person. She should still be here, with me.

I must have passed out sitting by the front door because I don't remember going to my room and that's where I was now, lying on my bed. Once I events of earlier this morning caught up to me I found myself sitting up in bed, clutching my chest, and gasping for air.

"Bella honey, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. I looked over and my dad was sitting in my old wooden chair in the corner of my room. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a coarse voice. My throat felt like sandpaper. Like I have been stranded on a dessert island for weeks, maybe months with no fresh water to drink.

"I'm here to get you. You're going to come stay with me in Forks." I didn't want to feel the burning in my throat again so I just nodded.

On the way to Forks I watched my dad. He looked the same, just with more wrinkles. I could see the sadness in his eyes. He still love my mom, he always had. He just won't admit it.

My mom.

I could feel my heart beat faster. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

The drive from my old home in California to my new home in Forks was long, too long. All I wanted to do was fall apart, but not here in the car with my dad.

My dad didn't try to start a conversation with me. It was more comfortable that way. But, every once in a while I would notice him glance over at me.

I'm fine.

Once we got to Forks it was only a fifteen minute drive to my dad's small, two bedroom home. Once we got there my dad helped me bring my things to my room then left me to unpack. The great thing about Charlie is that he doesn't hover.

"Supper!" My dad called up to me. I pulled myself off of my bed and went down to the small kitchen.

"I made macaroni." He said. I looked at the plate of food in front of me and scrunched up my face. The smell was revolting, the noodles weren't cooked, and the sauce was burnt.

"I can order a pizza if you want?" He must have noticed me looking at the food in disgust. I sighed and got up from the table. "Its fine dad, I wasn't that hungry anyway." He looked at me with sad eyes. I went up to my room and curled back up on my bed.

"Bella, can I come in?" My dad asked and poked his head in my room. I huffed and sat up in my bed. "I know this is all hard for you, but I don't want you to close yourself off from the world. I registered you at Forks high school, you start tomorrow." I was going to fight with him. The last thing I wanted to do was go to school. Hell, I don't even want to leave my bed. But I couldn't find the words. My throat wasn't working. I just nodded. I could tell he wanted to talk, but the look on my face must have stopped him. I knew he'll want to talk sooner or later. I just hope its later then sooner.

The night went by slowly.

Each minute seemed like an hour. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Eventually the sun started to rise so I got out of bed, changed into some jeans and a sweater, and put my hair up.

I put on the best fake smile I could and left to start my first day here in Forks.

So, this is the first chapter to my new story. This is the second one I'll be working on, but I promise I will update, a lot. I love reviews; they make me want to write more. They mean a lot to me. And, whoever reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter! So R E V I E W! Please, tell me what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time.

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight.

The walk to the school wasn't long, only fifteen minutes. I thought it would be a better idea than getting a drive from my dad. Pulling up to the school in the police cruiser did not sound appealing to me.

The cool Forks air was refreshing. It helped clear my mind. It wasn't too cold, but not warm enough to go out without a coat on. At least it wasn't raining out, which that's all it usually does here.

The ache in my throat was still three, not getting better or worse. Just existing. Like an itch you can't scratch.

The school wasn't hard to find. It was an old building, very small. But I guess that makes sense considering there are only three hundred and fifty seven, now three hundred and fifty eight.

Students were just starting to fill the hall ways of the school as I made my way in the front door and to the main office.

The office was small. The walls were bright and there were plants everywhere. Wasn't there enough of that outside? There were also awards, pictures and a big desk with an older women sitting behind it. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked. I opened my mouth to try and tell her I was new but the words wouldn't come out. My throat burned just by opening my mouth and taking a breath in.

"She's new." I heard a girl say from behind me. I turned around a saw a tiny girl with spiky black hair smiling at me.

"Oh, you must be Isabella. Here is a map your schedule. I hope you enjoy your first day. Alice?" she said as she looked past me to the tiny pixie like girl. "Do you think you could show Isabella around?" I wish I could tell her to just call me Bella, but my voice was gone. I wasn't surprised though.

This girl was more than willing to show me around, she was wasting her time. I couldn't focus. Everything seemed like it was miles away.

"My name is Alice." The spiky haired girl said cheerfully. "Your dad was telling my dad about you coming yesterday at the hospital." I looked at her confused. Why would my dad be at the hospital? "Your dad was just giving him some information I guess, he's a doctor. I don't know really, I just heard my dad talking to my mom about you coming." She smiled widely at me. She babbled on about nonsense for the whole tour. I tried to listen to her but my mind kept wandering. It wandered to my mom, and how much I missed her already. How would I go the rest of my life without her if I'm falling apart just after a few days?

Alice stopped in front of my first class, hugged me then skipped away. For a tiny girl she sure had a lot of energy. She didn't even seem to care that I didn't say anything to her.

Surprisingly the morning flew by. My teachers gave me the books I would need for their class then sent me to whatever empty seat I could find. I tried to sit as far back as I possibly could, and hopefully everyone would just forget I was there.

The lunch bell rang and as I walked the hallways I heard the whispers of the other students.

_I heard her mom didn't want her anymore._

_I was told her boyfriend cheated on her._

_Well my cousin told me that it was because she had no friends there._

There petty rumors didn't bother me. Honestly I'd prefer some of them over the truth. But, I knew going and sitting in the cafeteria wasn't going to help the situation, and I knew I wasn't going to eat anything, so I went on the school's front stairs.

All too soon the bell rang indicating that lunch was over. I rushed to get up the stairs so I wouldn't be late but me being as clumsy as I am, tripped and dropped my books all over the place, sending papers flying everywhere.

I quickly started picking up papers and shoving them in my bag before anyone noticed what happened. People think I'm weird as it is, the last thing I need is them taunting me because I can't walk three steps without falling over. Just as I was about to pick up my last few books I felt a hand brush against mine.

"Here, let me help you." I heard a smooth, velvety voice say. I looked up and saw the most stunning green eyes. This boy, no man in front of me was beautiful. He was tall, and skinny, but with just enough muscle to not make him look like a bean stock, and he had the most odd color hair. It was a reddish, bronzeish color, which was a total mess. But it suited him.

I looked away quickly before he noticed me staring at him.

"I'm Edward." He stated and put out his hand for me to shake. I lightly grabbed his hand, gave it a small shake, and ran off.

I didn't look at him again.

By the time school got out it was down pouring outside.

Great.

I left the school and put my hood up. I was just about to start walking when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around stunned.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. But you took off so fast earlier you forgot to get you text book." Edward said as he passed me my book. I tried to smile at him but it felt stiff.

I took the book from him and hurried off home before he tried to start a conversation with me.

My dad thankfully wasn't home when I got home. I went to my room so when he did show up I wouldn't have to see him.

I laid in bed for hours, drifting back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness, but I don't think I was sleeping. I think it was just too much pain to handle with all at once.

I need my mom.

My dad kept checking up on me, but I never dared to make a move. I didn't want him to think I was awake so he could come and talk to me. I can't talk. I won't talk.

Just like the day before, I got up in the morning and left before my dad would notice I was gone. I was already starting to fall into a pattern here. School, home and then bed.

Talk today wasn't too bad. The whispers died down a lot once people noticed I wasn't going to react to them.

Alice tried to start up a conversation with me at lunch but I slipped into the bathroom and spent the remained of my lunch period in there.

When the bell rang I got up and rushed out of the bathroom. Along the way I tried over someone who was sitting on the floor by their locker and again dropped all my books.

"I hope this isn't going to be an everyday thing." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and Edward was just a few inches in front of me picking up my books and papers.

"You're really not good on your feet are you?" He asked.

I knew it was meant as a joke but I shook my head, took my stuff from him, and went to class. I was late as it is. I don't have time for boys. No matter how cute they are.

It's been two weeks since my first day here at Fork's high school. I'm still in my comfortable routine of walking to school, pretending everything is okay while I'm there, then go home and pretend to sleep, even though I think Charlie, my dad, has caught on by now.

Even Alice tries to talk to me, but I always find a way to escape.

One thing has changed though, Edward . The last time I saw him was when I ran into him rushing to class after I tripped coming out of the bathroom. I wonder where he could be?

It was nice today, so I took my coat off and walked home in just my t-shirt. It was warm, like California. My mood changed dramatically and I put my coat back on.

I ran straight up to my bedroom once I got home but stopped in my door way. My dad was sitting in the old rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"How was your day?" He asked. I just shrugged.

I tried to turn to leave my room but my dad stopped me.

"Bella." He called. I turned back around and crossed my arms. I wasn't in the mood for a speech.

"Bells, you're not okay. You haven't said a word since you've been here, you hardly ever eat, and you come straight home after school and just lay in bed. That's not healthy. You look horrible; your mother wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

The thought of my mother brought tears to my eyes. My legs started to go numb, I grabbed onto the door for support.

"You're sick Bells. You need help that is beyond what I can do. Get ready, were leaving in an hour for your first therapy class."

**There we go, Chapter two! Therapy eh? This should be good. Will Bella talk finally? And what about Edward, where had he been? Where are the other Cullen's? So much left to get to. Read and find out! Reviews are NEEDED! If you review I can give you a teaser for the next chapter **


End file.
